Brother's Conflict Ch1 :Her Character And Her Busy Day
by LightDarkStorm
Summary: Okay so my summary really isn't good but here goes: So Ema is actually a criminal that robs and kill people and has two childhood friends named Shiro and Tomoe. She also has two other win friends she made in high school Midori and Minori. So this is really about the things that happened before she moved but it didn't actually happen in the anime or manga. So Enjoy:)


_**Please Read And Review(R&R). First Brother's Conflict Fan Fiction. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1: Her Character And Her Busy Day

Normal P.O.V:

It was a busy morning to Ema. Everything had gone wrong last night especially since she was moving to live with her new rich step- brothers today in the afternoon. What she didn't understand was how she got hurt in the bank robbery last night?

_Flashback:_

_Ema's P.O.V:_

_ "Put you hands in the air Ms. or we will be forced to shoot you down," a police officer threatened. "Eh!," "You wanna hurt a cute bitch like me, do you even know who I am, I am the future heir to the most popular robber in this whole city but you my cute officer friends can call me Courtney." I purred in a sweet voice that all the dudes blushed a bright red tint as I pulled out my gun. "M-ms. Courtney, we are begging you please put down the bag of money and the gun," "I wouldn't do that fucking men, my girl here is quite strong even though she doesn't look like it," the hot structured man said with a smirk. The man had red hair and green eyes." My, my, my, my lover is here which one of you want to see my boyfriend and me make-out." I took out a cigarette and put it in my mouth while I looked for my lighter in my hand bag. **BOOM! **A few droops of blood fell on the ground. "Em's you okay," I heard my boy-friend whisper in my ear. "Yeah I'm just fine...," and then I felt myself lose my conscious. _

That was the last she remember that happened last night. The bag of money was still there where her boy- friend left her some pain pills and a get well card. Now she had to get dress for school and take a few of her things in her school bag.(a boy that is a friend in school you'll find out later on).

At School:

Ema's P.O.V:

"Hey, Em's, did you hear about a bank robbery last night?", my best friend Midori asked me. "Yeah I saw on the news that a robber named Courtney robbed the most rich bank of the whole city and she got shot in her left arm and was taken home by a hot hunk but nobody knows none of their real names," I told her. "Yeah and it's a big coincidence that she's got the same hair and body structure as you plus that attitude as you when you get cheeky, you know," Midori's twin sister, Minori asked me with suspicion in her voice. "Really Minori, you think that a sixteen year-old like me would rob a bank just for some lousy money," I said with a smile planted on my face. Yeah I would if I get to have fun. _I mean come on what does this girl have against me. What have I ever done to her for her to doubt me __and hate me__._ "Come on Minori leave that aside" "Did Ems tell you she is moving to big mansion?" squealed Midori that the whole class looked at us. "Shush Midori or else a huge rumor is to start," I told her. "So when are ya moving," a man with chocolate brown hair and green eyes asked. "A-ah," I said surprised to see my childhood friend their. "Hey, Shiro didn't see you there," I said nervously tapping my foot. "So did you hear everything?" I asked him. "Oh, plenty enough,""I didn't think that you were interested in a hot dude like the one that helped _Courtney," _he said with a smirk. "Shut up!" I said and stormed out of the class room with everyone's eyes at me.

**Nobody's P.O.V:**

"Ooh, you just hit the head with the nail," Shiro heard his twin brother say. "Shut up idiot," Shiro said to his brother Tomoe. Tomoe had black hair on the top and from middle to bottom was reddish. "Hey it is sort of weird that you and Em's knew about the incedent cause I know it wasn't in the news this morning or last night's cause dad is a police officer and he told me it was to be a secret mission don't you think so too Midori," Minori said to Minori. "U-um well you just told us so no wonder we knew,"Shiro said. Hey sorry girls but I gotta go catch her before she does something stupid," Tomoe said grabbing Shiro's arm."A-ah," Shiro said caught off guard by Tomoe's actions. "Yo, that was a close one," "We could've gotten caught and you didn't give a damn," Tomoe said. "Shuddap," "Did you know that that Em's is moving to a mansion," Shiro asked Tomoe as they walked the staircase to the roof. "What?! She's moving to a mansion?"Tomoe asked. "Keep your voice down cuz it seems she only told Midori and Minori and wants to keep it a secret but knowing Midori she'll tell everyone and by the end of the day Em's is going to be taking to her new home a lot of presents," Shiro said. He suddenly stopped walking and stopped at the roof top's door. "Hey, do you hear something," Tomoe asked. "Yeah it sounds like someone singing but who could I be cuz Em's can't sing remember," Shiro said. "Let's have a look," replied Tomoe as he opened the door slowly and quietly. And there they saw the one singing. EMA

(Let it go version)

_How sometimes I wish that I could change myself,_

_But being a criminal you get to have some fun,_

_I thought that maybe I could change _

_To see the world,_

_But now I realize _

_I'm just an en caged bird,_

_I wanna be free from all the deaths _

_To find a new home _

_And be my self _

_Yes rights no wrong,_

_I wanna be far away _

_To see the land that changed me _

_Into a lonely bird_

_But now I see that what I am _

_Was born of loneliness._

_I thought that maybe nobody loved me anyway_

_But now I see that I can be free_

_All I have to do is say the right words and moves _

_I'll be free._

Twit

Shiro had stepped on a twig and surprised Ema. Ema turned her head around and saw that her childhood friends were there. They saw her with red eyes like if she had been crying. "Em's are you okay?" Shiro asked calmly but surprised at the same time like Tomoe. Neither of them ever thought that Ema didn't like what she had become. She seemed like she enjoyed every little bad scheme they came up with to rob the places with money. "U-um yeah it's just allergies," Ema said. "Um we wanted to know if it's true that your moving from the apartment," Tomoe asked. "Yes it is true that I'm moving but please don't be angry," Ema said. "We aren't but we wanted to know why you didn't tell us Em's," "I thought we were friends," Tomoe asked. "I didn't have time to tell you guys but I have to go to class I already missed first and second period you guys should also go to class," Ema said as she walked to the door. "He's got another job for us tonight,"Shiro said after looking at his messages in his phone. "Okay we'll meet at the playground," Shiro said. "You better come and not skip it cause if you do the boss is going to kill you," Shiro threatened. "Fine what eve's just don't expect me to go there willingly," Ema said as she went out the door.

To Be Continued...

Hope U Enjoyed cuz I enjoyed writing it:)


End file.
